TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Thomas's Trusty Friends
Here is TrainBoy43's twentieth Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Anchor Bay Entertainment. List of Episodes Six Main Episodes *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) Sing Along Songs *One Friendly Family *Engine Rollcall Transcript Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: Thomas' Trusty Friends. Thomas was taking his friend Ned to the old brickworks. Ned was excited. (Thomas puffs along, hauling seven freight cars, a flatcar carrying Ned, and a caboose) *Ned: Today, I get to demolish. *Thomas: (confused) Demolish? *Narrator: Chffed Thomas. *Ned: Knock down buildings. *Narrator: Cried Ned cheerfully. (a confused Thomas runs bunker first) Thomas thought it strange that his friends were always excited about knocking buildings down. Miss Jenny had shown the foreman the demolition plans. *Miss Jenny: It's time to go to work. *Narrator: She said. *Miss Jenny: And remember. *Ned and Oliver: Safety first. *Narrator: Cried Ned and Oliver. *Ned: Oh boy. *Narrator: Said Ned. *Ned: I can't wait to knock this building down. *Oliver: Oh my, Ned. You're not here to demolish. *Narrator: Rattled Oliver. *Oliver: You're supposed to scoop up the rubble. *Narrator: Ned was dissapointed. He really wanted to knock buildings down. Ned was usually in trouble for breaking things, but today, it wouldn't matter. (Ned loads the rubble into Thomas's freight cars) Soon, Oliver was fitted with a wrecking ball. *Foreman: Knock this wall down first. *Narrator: The foreman called. *Oliver: Stand back if you please. *Narrator: Called Oliver. (Oliver swings his wrecking ball at the wall) *Oliver: Mm-mm. *Narrator: Said Oliver. The wall didn't fall down. Oliver swung his wrecking ball as hard as he could. (Oliver tries again, but fails) *Oliver: Mm-mm! *Narrator: The wall still didn't fall down. *Foreman: We need a bigger wrecking ball. *Narrator: Cried the foreman. In no time, Oliver was fitted with a bigger wrecking ball. (Oliver tries again, but fails again) But still the wall didn't fall down. *Ned: Can I help? *Narrator: Ned asked hopefully. *Foreman: No. *Narrator: Said the foreman. *Foreman: This is Oliver's job. *Narrator: Ned was sad. *Oliver's Operator: This is the strongest wall I've ever seen. *Narrator: Said Oliver's Operator. Then the foreman checked the wall again. *Foreman: We'll send for an even bigger wrecking ball. *Narrator: He said. Ned had gone back to loading rubble into Thomas's freight cars, but his heart was in it. (Ned picks up some rubble and drops the rubble) *Thomas: (annoyed) Ned! *Narrator: Shouted Thomas. *Thomas: (annoyed) The rubble goes in the freight cars. *Ned: Sorry. *Narrator: Said Ned. He was dreaming of knocking buildings down. Finally, Oliver was fitted with the biggest wrecking ball he had ever lifted. He aimed very carefully, and he swung with all his might. (Oliver tries again, but fails once more) But the wall didn't fall down. *Oliver: Oh, bother! *Narrator: Said Oliver. *Oliver's Opeartor: This will never come down. *Narrator: Called his operator. Ned was still dreaming of knocking buildings down. He was watching where he was going. (Ned reverses back) *Ned's Operator: Look out! *Narrator: Cried his opeartor. But it was too late. (Ned bumps into the chimney) The chimney rocket, the bricks crumbled, the workmen and the foreman took cover. (everyone takes cover as everything falls down) Oliver and Thomas watched in amazement. (Oliver and a surprised Thomas watch in amazement as the chimney breaks the building down) *Ned: Oops. *Narrator: Said Ned. *Workmen: Hooray! *Narrator: Cheered the workmen. *Oliver: Ouch! *Narrator: Said Oliver. *Oliver: Oof! Ungh! Mph! (the building is damaged) Oliver was dirty and dented. (Thomas's freight cars are full. A surprised Thomas looks dizzy and sees that his freight cars are full) And Thomas's freight cars were full. *Thomas: (surprised) Bust my buffers! *Narrator: Cried Thomas. *Thomas: (happy) I'm loaded! *Ned: I did it. I did it. *Narrator: Cried Ned proudly. *Ned: Smashed to smithereens. *Narrator: He steamed. *Ned: Do you want me to break anything else? *Oliver: Oof! No. *Narrator: Sighed Oliver. *Oliver: I think you've done enough for one day. Umph! Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: Alfie Has Kittens. It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was bringing his friend Alfie to a demolotion sight. *Jack: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: Rattled Jack. *Thomas: Hello, Jack. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: (whistle toots) I guess everyone likes demolotion. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Alfie: I love demolotion. *Narrator: Said Alfie. *Alfie: It's when we get to knock buildings down. *Thomas: (confused) That's suppose to be fun? *Narrator: Asked Thomas. *Alfie: The best fun. *Narrator: Cried Alfie and he swooped down away. *Max: Look out, small fry! *Narrator: Boomed Max. *Alfie: I'm not a small fry! *Narrator: Said Alfie crossly. He didn't like being teased about his sights. But later that morning, Alfie was happy that the foreman had sent him to work with Ned. Ned would make him feel small. But as Alfie pulled up, Ned swung his bucket. *Alfie: Watch out! *Narrator: Cried Alfie. *Ned: Sorry. *Narrator: Said Ned. *Ned: I didn't see you. You're smaller than you look. *Narrator: This made Alfie even more smaller. Later, Alfie was working hard. *Monty: Hurry up, half-pipe! *Narrator: Eased Monty. *Max: Not half-pipe. *Narrator: Wheeshed Max. *Max: It's small fry. *Narrator: Alfie was upset. At the workmen's coffee break, Thomas did see that Alfie was unhappy. *Thomas: (confused) What's wrong? *Narrator: He asked. *Alfie: I don't like being small. *Narrator: Complained Alfie. *Thomas: As long as you're useful. *Narrator: Said Thomas helpfully. *Thomas: It doesn't matter what size you are. *Narrator: Alfie thought about this for a moment. *Kelly: Break's over! *Narrator: Shouted Kelly. *Kelly: Back to work! *Narrator: That afternoon, Alfie was determined to be really useful. He was helping Oliver demolish a building. Oliver's giant scissor claw grabbed the top of the wall. *Alfie: Stop! *Narrator: Cried Alfie. *Alfie: I can hear something. *Narrator: Everyone stopped work. But no one could hear a thing. *Foreman: I already checked inside. *Narrator: Said the foreman. *Max: Small fry is hearing things. *Narrator: Said Max. *Alfie: I did hear something. I really did. *Narrator: The foreman looked inside again and he was surprised. There's a mother cat in here and she's got kittens. *Alfie: We must rescue them! *Narrator: Said Alfie. *Foreman: The building isn't safe. *Narrator: Said the foreman. *Foreman: I can't send my men in there. *Alfie: I'll go. *Narrator: Said Alfie bravely. *Alfie: I'm small enough to fit in. *Narrator: In no time, Alfie wiggled inside. The building creaked and blaster flew. Alfie held up his scoop for the cat and kittens to jump in. *Alfie: Here kitty kitty. *Narrator: Alfie coaxed. But the cat and kittens didn't move. Suddenly, the upper wall started to crumble. *Alfie: Hurry kitty kitty. *Narrator: Alfie cried. But it was too late. Quick as a wink, Alfie covered the cat and the kittens with this scoop just in time. *Cat: Meow. *Narrator: Said the cat. *Kittens: Meow meow. *Narrator: Said the kittens. *Alfie: Phew. *Narrator: Said Alfie. The cat and kittens were safe. *Miss Jenny: Well done. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: It's a fine family of kittens. *Alfie: I couldn't have rescued them if I'd been any bigger. *Narrator: Said Alfie. *Kelly: You may be small. *Narrator: Said Kelly. *Kelly: But you got a big heart. *Thomas: And a really useful scoop. *Narrator: Said Thomas. Alfie was proud. And he never complained about being small again. A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: A Tale for Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt had a special for Thomas. (Knuckles shunts some freight cars away) *Sir Topham Hatt: You're to take two of Miss Jenny's machines to Maithwaite Forest. They're repairing the Lightning Tree. *Thomas: Yes, Sir. *Narrator: Said Thomas. (Thomas puffs away. Thomas puffs along, taking two flatcars carrying some supplies, and Jack and Alfie) Jack and Alfie were excited. They couldn't wait to see the lightning tree. *Thomas: Why is it called the Lightning Tree? *Narrator: Asked Thomas. *Jack: It was struck by lightning. *Miss Jenny: It's a very old and rare and special tree. *Narrator: Added Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: Which is why we need to repair it. *Alfie: But how will we know which one it is? *Narrator: Asked Alfie. *Kelly: You'll know. *Narrator: Kelly laughed. *Kelly: It's the biggest tree in the forest. *Miss Jenny: We need to prop it up before it falls over. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: So be careful, all of you. And remember... *Jack and Alfie: Safety first. *Narrator: Jack and Alfie called. Jack and Alfie made their way through the forest. *Alfie: Look! *Narrator: Gasped Alfie. *Jack: The lightning tree! *Narrator: Cried Jack. The foreman had suspected the damage. Roots were pulled up. The lightning scar was long and deep. The tree looked like it would soon topple over. Jack and Alfie approached very slowly. They had remembered about what Miss Jenny said of being careful. But Max and Monty were racing, wrecklessly through the forest. *Alfie: Look out! *Narrator: Cried Alfie. *Jack: You'll hit the tree! *Narrator: Shouted Jack. But it was too late. Max crashed into Monty and Monty crashed into the lightning tree. *Monty: Who put that there? *Narrator: Grumbled Monty. (the tree begins to fall down as Max and Monty leave) *Jack: The tree's falling down! *Narrator: Shouted Jack. *Max: Not my fault. *Narrator: Called Max. (he and Monty leave) *Alfie: We must save it. (runs forward and tries to push it back up) *Narrator: Cried Alfie. *Alfie: Help, Jack! *Jack: I'm coming! *Narrator: Called Jack. *Oliver: Move aside, little fella. *Narrator: Said Oliver. (the tree begins to fall) Oliver raised his mighty arm against the tree, but the tree was too heavy. *Jack: Kelly! *Narrator: Shouted Jack. *Jack: We need more help. *Narrator: Before long, Kelly was helping too. (Kelly helps the others to keep the tree upright) The three struggled to hold the tree upright. *Kelly's Operator: Get the props! *Narrator: Called Kelly's operator. (Jack leaves) Jack raced off to get the props from Thomas. The machines strained to hold up the tree, but they were getting very tired. Soon, the props had been attached to Jack, and he was on his way. (Jack leaves with the props and leaves a sad Thomas) Thomas hoped Jack would get to the lightning tree in time. Jack clanked as fast as his wheels would carry him. Alfie pushed and pushed until his arm ached. *Oliver: I don't think I can hold this much longer. *Narrator: Groaned Oliver. But Jack raced up, just in time. (Jack arrives, just in time. Now the tree is held upright with the props holding it up) The workmen soon attached the props. The lightning tree was safe. *Alfie: Hooray! *Narrator: Groaned Alfie. Miss Jenny was pleased. *Miss Jenny: A terrific job. *Narrator: She said. *Miss Jenny: The lightning tree is saved. *Narrator: Kelly, Oliver, Jack, and Alfie were proud. *Miss Jenny: But no thanks to you two. *Narrator: She said to Monty and Max. *Miss Jenny: You'll return to the yard immediately. *Narrator: Max and Monty were ashamed. They knew they were in trouble. Meanwhile, Thomas was taking Alfie and Jack back to Miss Jenny. (Thomas puffs along, hauling two flatcars, that are carrying Jack and Alfie) *Alfie: Look! *Narrator: Cried Alfie. *Jack: You can see it from here. *Narrator: Called Jack. It was the lightning tree. Thomas was glad it was saved. One Friendly Family :Thomas has so many friends. :Some fast, some tall, some slow, :Some green, some blue, some red, some square. :Let's see which ones you know. :There's Bertie the bus on his way to school. :The children are friends too. :Or Trevor the Tractor and Harvey the Crane :There's always work to do. :And who's flying by? Why, it's Harold the Helicopter :Way up in the air. :Elizabeth the Lorry driving along :Going to who knows where. :All of our friends are there. :Old friends, new friends, real friends, true friends, :We're so glad to be. :Work friends, play friends, night and day friends, :One friendly family. :Where there's building to do, we've got friends that who :Have many tales to tell. :There's Alfie and Jack, those two little friends :Who Thomas knows so well. :And Cranky the Crane with his head in the sky :Who can he sees down there. :It's Byron the Bulldozer, Buster the Steamroller :Both working as a pair. :Yes, all of our friends are there. :Old friends, new friends, real friends, true friends, :We're so glad to be. :Work friends, play friends, night and day friends, :One friendly family. :Thomas has some special friends :You can't forget their names. :Percy, Edward, Gordon, Emily, :Henry, Toby, James. :Old friends, new friends, real friends, true friends, :We're so glad to be. :Work friends, play friends, night and day friends, :One friendly family. :Old friends, new friends, real friends, true friends, :We're so glad to be. :Work friends, play friends, night and day friends, :One friendly family. Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: Percy Helps Out. It was summer on the Island of Sodor. (Percy puffs along) Percy enjoyed working in the sunshine, and he liked being able to say hello to his friends. *Percy: Hello, Nelson. *Narrator: Percy called. Nelson was so busy he barely had time to hunk back. (Nelson goes by, hauling Byron) He was carrying machines everywhere. From the yard to the sights. And then all the way home. Day after day, Nelson was carrying, carrying, carrying. (Nelson carries Oliver, Buster, and Byron) Until his axles ached. *Nelson: Just once. *Narrator: He thought to himself. *Nelson: I'd like to be carried. That night, Nelson had a dream. He dreamt he was sailing through the countryside. The breeze was blowing. He was enjoying himself. And he realized he was being carried. The next morning, Miss Jenny woke Nelson from his dream. *Miss Jenny: Thomas has had an accident at Maithwaite crossing. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: Sir Topham Hatt needs you to take him to the repair yard. (Nelson sets off and finds a sad Thomas, off the rails with a damaged wheel) Nelson hoped his friend was alright. When Nelson arrived, he saw Thomas had come off the rails, and broken a wheel. *Thomas: Thank you for coming. *Narrator: Chuffed Thomas cheerfully. *Nelson: We'll get you back in no time. *Narrator: Replied Nelson. Nelson had to be very careful. He'd never carry a steam engine before. (Nelson goes by and begins to pull Thomas aboard) Thomas's driver and Nelson's operator set to work at once. Nelson struggled as he wished Thomas aboard. *Nelson: Uff! You've heavy than a bulldozer and a steamroller put together. *Narrator: Nelson exclaimed. (a surprised Thomas gasps) Thomas was surprised. *Thomas: (sad) I'm only a tank engine. *Narrator: He said. (Nelson drives off, carrying Thomas) Soon, Nelson was on his way, but Thomas was heavy. Nelson had to work very hard. He puffed, he panted, he pulled. Soon, they were making excellent time. (Thomas is happy) Thomas was impressed. *Thomas: You're a very good carrier. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Nelson: Thank you. *Narrator: Said Nelson. *Thomas: I pull freight cars and passenger cars all day long. *Narrator: Added Thomas. *Thomas: It's good to be carried for a change. *Nelson: I'd like to be carried sometimes. *Narrator: Said Nelson. *Nelson: But who would be big enough to carry me? *Narrator: Soon, they arrived at the repair yard. (Nelson arrives at the repair yard) *Sir Topham Hatt: Well done. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: You are a really useful truck. *Narrator: Nelson was tired, but he felt very proud. *Sir Topham Hatt: You can leave Thomas on the low loader. Miss Jenny needs you back at the yards immediately. *Nelson: Yes, Sir. *Narrator: Said Nelson. *Nelson: I'll go as fast as I can. *Sir Topham Hatt: That won't be necessary. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. (Percy arrives a flatcar) *Percy: I'm taking you. *Narrator: Said Percy. Nelson could not believe what he had heard. Soon, Nelson was aboard Percy's lowloader, and with a shout of 'Thank you everyone!', they were off. (Percy puffs away, taking Nelson on his flatcar) Percy was giving Nelson a splendid ride. It was as magical as he had dreamed. The sky was blue, the trees were green. All Nelson had to do was look and listen as the beautiful Sodor countryside rolled peacefully by. *Nelson: What an excellent day! *Narrator: Said Nelson cheerfully. His friends was enjoying himself. The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: The Tortoise and The Hare. Buster the Steamroller loves the feeling of speed. The sun on his back and the wind on his rolls. (Thomas puffs along, shunting a flatcar carrying Buster) *Thomas: Don't fall asleep. *Narrator: Chuffed Thomas. *Buster: I'm thinking. *Narrator: Said Buster. But he wasn't. He was dreaming about what it would feel like to win a race. Thomas have brought Buster to the Sodor Auto Racetrack where his friends were working. They were going to finish the track today. It was a responsible job. The track had to be made safe. Buster flattened the track around the final bend. He was still dreaming about winning a race. *Announcer: And the winner is...Buster the fastest steamroller in the world! *Buster: Vroom, vroom! *Narrator: Buster cried. *Monty: You think you're fast? *Narrator: Teased Monty. *Max: If you were go any slower, you'd be going backwards. *Narrator: Teased Max. *Max: (laughs) *Narrator: But Buster paid no attention. He was having too much fun. Finally, the work was finished. And Miss Jenny came to inspect the sight. *Miss Jenny: You're a good crew. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: But the track still needs testing. *Buster: Can I test it, Miss Jenny? *Narrator: Asked Buster. *Buster: I'm the fastest steamroller in the world. *Max: More like the slowest. *Narrator: Sniggered Max. Monty sniggered too. *Monty: (laughs) *Miss Jenny: Perhaps all three of you should test it. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: The foreman will give you the all clear, but remember no speeding. *Monty: Of course not. *Narrator: Said Monty. But Max and Monty knew they were going to go as fast as they could. *Max and Monty: (both laugh) *Narrator: They waited for the foreman to give the all clear signal. *Buster: I'm ready! *Narrator: Cried Buster. *Max: You couldn't be a snail. *Narrator: Said Max. *Monty: Not even a sleepy snail. *Narrator: Added Monty. The foreman raised his flag. Max and Monty were speeding away. *Monty: You jumped the signal! *Narrator: Grumbled Monty. *Max: Did not! *Narrator: Snapped Max. Buster trundled happily down the track as fast as he rollers would carry him, which wasn't very fast at all. Monty was so cross he bumped Max. *Max: Ow! *Narrator: Cried Max. *Max: You dented me! *Monty: You're in the way! *Narrator: Snapped Monty. Max was still cross with Monty he decided to bump him back. Before they knew it, they skidded off the track and into a ditch. *Bull: Mmm! *Narrator: Said the bull. *Max and Monty: Whoo! *Narrator: Said Max and Monty and they struggled out of the ditch. They were speeding towards the finish. Monty and Max sped down the track. But Buster was trundling towards the finish. *Jack and Oliver: Go, Buster! *Narrator: Cheered his friends. *Monty: No! *Narrator: Said Monty. *Max: It can't be! *Narrator: Said Max, but it was too late. Buster chuffed and puffed across the finish line. When Max and Monty crossed the line, they were still arguing. *Max: I came second! *Narrator: Cried Max. *Monty: Third! *Narrator: Snapped Monty. *Jack: You won, Buster! *Narrator: Said Jack. *Buster: And I wasn't even speeding. *Narrator: He said. When Thomas came to collect Buster, he was pleased. *Thomas: I brought a steamroller. *Narrator: He said. *Thomas: But I'm taking a champion back. *Miss Jenny: And he helped prove the track is safe without speeding. *Narrator: Added Miss Jenny. Buster was proud. *Buster: Vroom, vroom! *Narrator: He said as Thomas chuffed past Monty and Max. (Thomas leaves, taking his flatcar, that is carrying Buster) *Max: I did come second! *Narrator: Said Max. *Monty: Third! *Narrator: Snapped Monty. Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: Thomas and the Moles. There'd been a big storm of the Island of Sodor. (Sonic puffs along, pulling a brown and white coach, and a red caboose to expect the damage) Trees were down and fences had been blowing over. (Tails goes down the line, hauling two mail cars and a caboose) Isobella and Kelly had been clearing fallen trees since the crack of dawn. Ned and Max were helping to remove a landslide. And Nelson and Oliver were on their way to clear Henry's tunnel. Sir Topham Hatt sent Thomas to take his friends to the soccer field. *Miss Jenny: We must leave immediately. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: The carpark is covered with fallen trees. *Thomas: Tomorrow is the big game. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Jack: We'll have to move the trees today. *Narrator: Clattered Jack. *Buster: You can rely on us. *Narrator: Steamed Buster. *Miss Jenny: I'm sorry, Buster. *Narrator: Said Miss Jenny kindly. *Miss Jenny: But this is a job for lifters, pushers, and haulers. *Narrator: Buster was sad. (Thomas puffs away, shunting Jack and Alfie on a flatcar, with everyone else following) Buster watched as everyone left. *Buster: Everyone's got a job, but me. *Narrator: He said. Thomas knew his friend was unhappy. *Thomas: (sad) Nobody likes to be left out. *Narrator: At the soccer field, everyone was working very hard, clearing up the fallen trees. Thomas could see there was lots to do, but nothing for his friend, Buster. Buster was upset. *Buster: It's not fair. *Narrator: He puffed. *Buster: I want to help too. *Narrator: The work hard gone too. They were almost finished when Isobella arrived with the new goal posts. Then, Miss Jenny went onto the soccer field. *Miss Jenny: Oh my goodness! *Narrator: She cried. *Miss Jenny: Molehills! *Narrator: Miss Jenny would never Buster after all. (Thomas returns to the yards) Thomas returned to the yards as fast as he could. *Thomas: Buster, I've come to take you to the soccer field. *Narrator: He chuffed cheerfully. *Thomas: Miss Jenny needs you urgently. *Narrator: Buster was so excited he thought his boiler would burst. *Buster: Yay! *Narrator: He was very happy. There was nothing better than being needed urgently. Soon, they arrived at the soccer field. After Buster was unloaded, he was amazed by what he saw. *Buster: Molehills! *Narrator: He cried excitedly. *Buster: Hundreds of them! It looks like a giant chocolate chip cookie, only green. *Narrator: This was the moment he had been waiting for. Buster clanked and sputtered and flattened and smoothed. Even the moles were hurried to the sideline and stayed to watch. *Mole: He's good. Very good. *Narrator: His smoke was blowing. His steam was white and feathery. *Mole: He'll do it again. In no time at all, the soccer field was flattened again. *Coach: Well done. *Narrator: Said the coach. *Isobella: The game can start on time. *Narrator: Said Isobella. Everyone congratulated Buster. But Miss Jenny gave him the nicest praise of all. She told him simply that he had been really useful. Buster was proud. And all the way, Thomas could see that Buster was happy. (Thomas shunts his flatcar carrying Buster) It's a grand thing to be really useful. Engine Rollcall (chorus:) They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Emily really knows her stuff, Henry toots and huffs and puffs. Edward wants to help and share, Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (chorus x2) Category:TrainBoy43